Feathers of a Canary
by comet80
Summary: The unlikely couple: Golden Boy and the Bad Boy. Somehow...it just works. Crack pairing:KennyxGary Kenary


_**This was inspired by a roleplay I'm in. It's pretty much a crack pairing with Kenny and Gary the Mormon. And now I can't get enough of this pairing (Kenary) and there's never going to be much of it. This fic is dedicated to the wonderful Gary of the roleplay And all the gay and journeys our boys have together. And this is some random style that the fic comes out in...still not sure how it happened. Blargh. **_

_**Disclaimer: Matt Stone and Trey Parker own it all. Seriously, I swear.  
**_

* * *

He wasn't really perfect.

The label perfect came attached to him with the Mormon label. He learned by now that the label wasn't even accurate at all, and it was just a façade. He grew used to having that label attached to him, because to everyone that's what Mormons were.

Perfect.

And he wasn't anything near that.

For one, he really only followed the Mormon label loosely. Hell, he broke many of the designated rules himself. First off, he was kinda…_gay_ which broke most of the rules out there.

And he didn't really care about religion, either.

/

He wasn't really as secure as people thought,

The perverted jokes were a mask he hid behind constantly. They kept him sane and normal.

"_Nope, that's just Kenny,"_ they'd say and no one would blink.

But deep inside he was as broken as one could get.

When you put so much effort into something and then it's just gone without say, it really starts to fuck with a person. When people think you're crazy for something only you can remember it starts to fuck a person up. You stop having faith because no one can believe you, no matter how hard you try.

And it never works.

/

He wasn't shy and timid. In fact, he was probably worse than the other, but he knew how to act.

He chuckles when he meets the blond boy for the first time.

"_I've never fucked a Mormon,"_ the boy whispers deviously.

"_You're funny_," he replies with a chuckle, not knowing if the other was serious or not.

In a matter of seconds the more polite boy was flushed red and didn't speak again.

What do you say to that?

/

Sometimes he spoke his mind too freely.

But he really, honestly, never intended to, popular to contrary belief.

He never really ever intended to have his thoughts leak out, or to have people laugh at his dumb thoughts. It was what he was expected to do, and if the happy moments took away from the bad, then even for those moments he was glad to have that small distraction.

It made life a little easier.

/

He was a dirty, dirty, boy.

For one, he thought about sex.

A lot.

But he never, ever, told anyone. He never touched himself, either, nor did he ever talk about his sexual fantasies. But boy, did he want them. He just knew when to keep shut about his urges and how to wait.

So when his blond counterpart whispers _"Want me to do that for you?"_ he just nods and blushes as the sexual experienced one helps him get off successfully for the first time.

/

He's still, a dirty, icky, boy, who felt just dirtier.

But he didn't regret it, oh, he never regretted it one bit, and that's what he likes. He's free to live out every sexual fantasy and speak his mind. He can be that bad boy he is inside and it's freeing. He can talk about his sexual fantasies and how he wants to fuck so hard in church and break the rules and no one will laugh at him or gasp at him or tell him that's not nice.

He knows the blond will respond with a "_Sure, I've never fucked in church before."_

_/  
_

He hated admitting it, but he really was the bottom this time. He was the bitch, and it frustrates him every time it's brought up.

In every relationship he made the decisions. He was the dominant one, the one in control. He said when to fuck and when to cum and go, and it was second nature to him to do those commands. But for something like this, something so….delicate, he's almost forgotten how to act.

Suddenly everything matters. All the sexual urges need to be repressed, and the desires he could usually do freely had to be put down. He struggles as he tries to reinvent himself in ways he never has. For some reason this time, everything matters that never did.

It's frightening to him, but it's almost like erasing the past at the same time. Something in his mind just clicks, and suddenly he's willingly doing things he never thought he'd do in a relationship. He slows down the sex, starts taking a bit more care of himself, and taking things at a whole different pace. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he finds it nice.

/

He knew _nothing_ about relationships like Kenny did.

He knew that his blond counterpart knew everything about relationships, and when it came down to the trivial stuff, he was as shocked as any other would've been when they found out that Kenny McCormick was not the expert he thought.

Kenny did not _do_ romantic relationships (even though he really did, but tell that to the blond and he'd _deny deny deny_). Kenny McCormick did fucks and goes. He would do only what is claimed to be the best part of a relationship, and then it was over and his search for a new toy would begin pronto. But when it came time to be in a _real_ relationship, he left it up to the blond who knew nothing.

And this is why he was _terrified _when Kenny told him that one day he'd top.

/

Kenny McCormick did not _do_ love.

He never wanted to fall in love, nor did he ever want to be in a relationship at all. But in the middle of eighth grade when he found himself trip, stumble, and fall head over heels for childhood friend Kyle Broflovski, everything became a whole different ballgame.

But he knew inside that it wasn't going to work, _ever_. For one, Kyle was in love with super best friend Stan Marsh, the third boy in their best friend trio. For two, Kenny knew Kyle would never like him that way. So he lives in his fake world created by cheesing and other drugs, earning the school nickname "McWhormick. " He wears the title proud, even if sometimes it does bother him. But he's noticed, and that's all that he really gives a shit about. After three years of hiding feelings in, late junior year he tells Kyle that he loves him.

And the expected no hurt more than it should.

Kenny finds himself in battles he's never expected. Friendships become put to the test, stress levels rise, and then out of nowhere comes some blond-haired, blue-eyed, golden boy.

And _damn_ does he want to taint that perfection.

So he takes a risk, and he starts tainting pronto.

/

They are _nowhere_ near _perfect_.

As much as they look it, they have more problems than meets the eye. The school whore and the perfect golden boy: a story that leaves many in confusion. The titles don't even cause the problem, nor do their friends.

They create their own drama with their dumb differences about trivial shit. Kenny doesn't think what Gary thinks of as bad is worth complaining about. Kenny has seen worse, and minimal Gary problems shouldn't become this big of a deal.

But they do, and the couple battles about this constantly.

Along with Kenny's constant insecurities, the two boys find themselves only hurting themselves. They create problems out of nothing, and one night when it goes too far, they almost call it quits.

And for the first time since he can remember, Kenny McCormick gives a shit about losing what he could possibly lose. After mere minutes of being locked away in a room of terrible memories, the boy rushes out into the hall and slams his lips against the other boy, kissing passionately.

"_I can't," _he whispers "_not anymore. Even if I tried…I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill myself. I love you too much."_

The counterpart gives his trade mark smile and doesn't say anything.

But somehow both boys know what the other means.

_**End.**_

* * *

_**Reviews? The beautiful Kenary needs love.  
**_


End file.
